


Death Ritual

by SadisticKittenX



Series: Death’s Legacy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Detective, F/M, Fantasy, Magik - Freeform, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadisticKittenX/pseuds/SadisticKittenX
Summary: Detective Elijah Cyran Alexander was just making his way home, like any other day when he got a call from his boss about an unusual murder case. Arriving at the scene it was soon apparent to the detectives that it was anything from a normal case. He soon discovers the burnt corpse of the victim within an unknown magik rune and a golden Griffin feather, one unknown and the other extremely illegal.New York City. A place of great people and devastating deeds. However, in this universe, things are much, much different.Creatures that were described in fantasy and movies now exist, living alongside the human race since the beginning of time.Each with their own powers, history, and rights. But now something threatens the very balance of the world.
Relationships: OC X OC, male x female - Relationship
Series: Death’s Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647817
Kudos: 1





	Death Ritual

A scream came from the girl as she ran throughout the warehouse, the moon's light shimmered through the windows high above the terrified woman, lighting the already dim, dark warehouse. Demons chasing her as their maniacal laughter bouncing around her. Struggling to escape, she ducked behind some storage boxes and curled up into a ball on the cold hard ground. Her legs tucked to her chest as tears freely poured down her face. The screeching and laughter made her ears hurt, she put her trembling hands to her ears as she rocked back and forth.

"Please!" She begged, kicking at the creature in an attempt to get loose.

The demon jeered at the horrified girl, ripping through her flesh as it grabbed her leg. She barely had time to process what was happening when she heard the snap of the bone in her leg causing to her scream in agony.

Screaming as her limb started to pull and twist as flesh and bone ripped all she could do was scream in agony. The pain started to become unbearable. The demon, however, just stared at her as she looked at her attacker dread, fear, pain and desperation gripped her as he gave her a droll stare. "P-please, I have a family." She pleaded through labored sobs.

"Why do humans keep telling me that?" He said, his voice cold and unforgiving before he placed his hand next to her head. "All you had to do was be still and quiet you pathetic girl." He snarled as she clawed the ground desperately trying to get away.

Her screams echoed the warehouse as they placed her within a rune. The smell of flesh filled her assaulted her senses, her eyes now unable to see as they shriveled away, she choked on a putrid mixture of bile and blood as her limbs were pulled and ripped apart with inhumane strength. She was then burned to a crisp, and her body parts arranged as a sacrifice.

The morning came, a heavy sense of dread filled the air like a thick fog. A man stood over the sacrifice rune; the other officers combed the area as the techs from the lab roamed the area in hazmat suits looking for active magical artifacts. The man continued to stand there. Sipping on a cup of joe spiked with some hard alcohol, it was way too early for this shit. At first glance he seemed normal, tall, and handsome to the human eye. A strong jawline matched his slender face while he watched. He seemed frozen in place for the past ten minutes, almost as if he was a gargoyle in human skin, closely looking over the crime scene. Putting the cup down he snapped his fingers to get the attention of the newbie detective that they brought. Poor thing could barely look at the corpse before turning pale.

The man turned his head in the direction of the young man, "Detective Culligan!" The younger detective snapped his head up and blinked before hesitating and walking closer. The young man eyed the cup and before he could stop, his own curiosity got the better of him and peered at the crime scene. Feeling sick, he had to move away as he emptied his stomach, doing his best not to ruin evidence or mess up the charred body. This seemed to make the man before him sympathetic. "Don't let it bother you." He sighed, bringing the cup back to his mouth for another sip.

Culligan gulped "Sir, I wish it didn't, but in front of me is the remains of what looks like a 16-year-old girl." Culligan said doing his best not to puke again. Culligan grimaced as he eyed the cup, "Is that all they had for you?" he asked his stomach-churning once more. 

"It's all they could recreate from her remains." The man before him said as Culligan nodded.

If he was some sane person in a sane world, what stood before him would be disgusting and immoral. Culligan looked as the older detective turned to him fully, his blood-red eyes piercing his soul. A major benefit of having a Vampire in the force, is that they can see a victim's last moments before their untimely demise, as long as there was enough blood left in the body, that is. Shivering, Culligan took a step away from the vampire as Alexander turned back to the remains getting ready to obtain a large sample of the victim's blood, promptly ingesting it afterwards.

The older detective, Alexander, didn't blame Culligan for his squeamishness. His eyes glowed as he looked through the young girls' final moments; demons. He should have guessed as much. Demons were a species that he despised greatly. Rage coursed through him as his own repressed memories pushed the images of the young girl's last moments away. Closing his eyes, he pressed his hand to his brow as the screams of pain from his past came to taunt him once more. He almost struggled to keep his composure before shaking his head. He had a job to do and his problems could wait until later.

The Vampire continued to relive the victim's memories as much as he could, the blood never lasted for as long as he needed it too. Once again staring at the corpse, he remained still perfectly still before blinking as the memory of the demon putting his hand down flashed before his eyes, a distinct ring could be seen before it faded away. Quickly, he grabbed a pen and a small notebook and began to draw what the ring looked like and any other details he could remember. "Elijah!" He turned as he heard his name being called by his superior and made his way over to the man.

"Thought I told you, Drake. I don't go by Elijah anymore, it's Alexander now. Now, what is it that yah want, Chief?" he said, annoyed that the Wyvaran before him could never call him by his actual name. Tiberius beckoned him over with a flick of his head and crossed his arms as Alexander joined him.

"Got anything?" he asked as Alexander showed him the drawing.

"Any ideas on who this might belong to?" he asked the chief, one eyebrow raised.

Tiberius shook his head and pulled Alexander closer, "For now, it would be best not to release any information about the case to the public" Tiberius sighed. "Try talking to our scouts and other demons if they recognize the ring. And keep it hushed." He said, Alexander agreed in return. 

As the two began to part ways, a bright flash of light alerted the NYPD to a teleportation attempt in the area as the drawing in his hand was snatched, he quickly turned around to see a figure crouching over the corpse, glancing over his drawing every-so-often before turning to look at Alexander and Tiberius. Alexander growled when he saw her eyes, Demon! he thought to himself, as he prepared for her to attack. All the while she just watched them with soulless, jet black eyes. The silence was broken only by the ringing of a cell phone, as Tiberius answered it, his free hand summoned an aethereal mace in off chance this demon attacked them. The other half of the unit were forensic specialists and thus did not know how to defend properly themselves from a demon.

Culligan almost shit himself at the sudden appearance of the demon. Panicking he drew his revolver and loaded five silver bullets as well as ushering the forensic staff out to safety, keeping his eyes on the female demon. However, she did not move instead, she just stared at them, watching every move that they made. Culligan continued to stand there, his own anxiousness beginning to rattle him. Alexander took a silver dagger from his vest and threw it at such a speed that Culligan almost missed it, what amazed him more was the fact that the demon managed to catch it. She eyed the dagger that he threw at her before looking back to the one who had thrown it, meeting his eyes, the iris as red as crimson and smiled at him.

Once more, she looked at the silver dagger. Blessed with the holy water and laced heavily with nightshade. Smart move. She thought as she twirled it in her hands. "Beautiful dagger, Leech where did you commission it?" She asked as she moved her eyes to the Vampire. Alexander ignored her question and rushed her, running as fast as the wind itself.

Culligan stood there in awe at the speed and power the two threw at each other, every single time Alexander thought he had her trapped, she easily maneuvered right passed him, it was almost as if she was toying with him. Falling to his ass, Culligan just watched, gasping as Alexander plunged the dagger into the demons back. She twisted around, now facing him, her body contorting to where the dagger was now embedded into her stomach.

Alexander grunted as he struggled to pull his weapon from her stomach, he bared his fangs at her in which she retorted with a simple grin as a bright light filled her right hand before erupting into Hellfire as Alexander screamed out in pain. Shit! He thought as her fist slammed into his chest knocking him back. Jumping back Alexander hissed as he quickly dispelled the Hellfire magic from his now burnt chest.

Culligan was breathing heavily as smoke came from his gun before fear gripped him as he realized he had missed, only grazing her forehead with the projectile. To his utter surprise, the Demon smiled widely at him. "Good Shot," she cackled as Culligan watched in horror as Detective Alexander was thrown off the demon by a wave of unknown magic, crashing into the wall, covering his face when bits of concrete and metal came flying past. Culligan watched, holding his breath as Detective Alexander got up. Jerking his head around and became pale-faced as the female demon appeared before him. Shaking, he faintly heard his name being called before he watched in horror as her eyes went from jet black to gold and back to black. He felt his mind go blank as he collapsed to the ground with his eyes too turning black.

Alexander sighed as Culligan fell to the ground with a loud thud, he dusted his pants as he looked at the demon. She was no normal demon, if anything, she is dangerous. She used Hellfire, teleportation, and that shock wave. He did well not to forget that she managed to slow down time to avoid Culligan's bullet and no doubt, what Culligan did seemed to piss her off. Alexander thought as he turned his gaze back to Culligan and then to Tiberius, the old man was still on the phone, seemed to be yelling into it as smoke came from his mouth. His eyes were turning gold and more scales and horns came from the body of the creature, clearly, he was getting upset at whoever called him. Alexander sighed, he trusted Tiberius to be more focused on a job.

Turning back to the female demon, he watched as she took out the dagger and tossed it away keeping eye contact with him throughout the whole motion. Alexander crossed his arms as he silently wished she would give up, he was in no mood to continue this fight. Sure by now she must have been exhausted. Demons did not have the same strength and endurance that Vampires have. His eyes widened as she rushed him. He jumped back, catching a kick of hers before he proceeded to push back. Dodging, blocking, throwing back punches, they continued this game as his eyes narrowed. She was testing him, learning his fighting patterns, no wonder she was able to keep up with him. Anger coursed through his veins as he let fly a hidden dagger that went straight through her chest. She shrugged it off as if it were nothing, lunging in once more arm outstretched as her sharp clawed fingertips pierced his flesh. His eyes widened an Illusion spell he thought, that was until he felt her hand squeezed his heart, he grabbed her arms in response, vast amounts of blood poured from the wound as well as his mouth as he coughed splattering more blood as she gazed into his soul once more with those cold, soulless eyes.

For once panic gripped him, as he tried to force her to stop, all it took was for her to pull his heart out and that would be the end of him. Staring into her black eyes he was barely able to hear Tiberius as a second flash of light came forth and a second demon appeared. Fuckin' lovely! he thought still trying to get her hand out of his chest. 

However, to his total surprise, the male demon grabbed her arm and with a low growl. "Release him, Morgan." Alexander was certain that she would disobey the man. Luckily, he felt her hand release his heart and he grunted with a sigh of relief, staggering as her hand came out of his chest. Blood started to gush from the wound as he pressed his hand to it and gave her a glare with bared fangs as Tiberius ran over. Wanting nothing to do with the two demons he left Tiberius to deal with them as he quickly limped over to Culligan.

The young detective still lay motionless on the ground, his eyes completely black. He tried to warn the kid, looking down at him, he had seen thralls before, but the transformations hadn't been this severe. Kneeling down, he made sure not to drench the poor boy with his own blood as he lightly tapped Culligan's cheek.

No response.

He was half tempted to slap the kid but knew that nothing could break a demon thrall unless they did it themselves. He turned back watching as Tiberius spoke with the male demon and Morgan who seemed unfazed with what all happened. Alexander had a sneaking suspicion that she enjoyed the fact that they fought. He didn't care as his gaze went back down to Culligan. "Damn this is not how I expected this morning to go, I fucking hate Mondays." He grumbled to himself. He almost jumped at the voice that appeared right behind him.

"I had a lot of fun Vampire," Morgan said as he turned to her, his fangs bared. 

"I swear if you do anything you will be sent right back to the Hell!" he snapped as she raised a brow at him unfazed by his threat. Grabbing his hidden dagger as she raised her hand before pausing as she snapped her fingers as the black faded from Culligan's eyes.

Culligan jolted to a sitting position and let out an ear-splitting shriek when he saw Morgan. The Demon huffed "Careful mortal. Otherwise, you'll find your organs turned inside out." She said. This didn't bode well as Culligan immediately fell pale and fell back down his eyes rolled back. 

Alexander just put his hand to his face. "You scared the poor kid." He mumbled as she snorted in amusement.

"And he's a detective?"

"Leave him alone!" Alexander snapped before he grabbed her hand that was reaching to his chest. "Don't you fucking dare, Hellspawn. Try to touch me again and this time my knife will go through your heart!" he spat as she gave him an amused look. 

"You're going to bleed out, and per regulation, you can't feed in public." She said as he bared his fangs at her. 

"Don't tempt me." He said as he watched her like a hawk. A warm light came from her hand as his burnt flesh melted and became whole. He watched baffled, never had he seen a demon possess such magical capabilities before. It was basically unheard of until now. 

Who was she?

Alexander just watched her with narrowed eyes, he was tense and ready to strike if she did something but, surprisingly enough she continued to heal him. He noticed the cut that Culligan had given her. Kid's Aim was good; he looked down at Culligan's unconscious figure.

Perhaps not so much of a detective Alexander thought before turning his gaze back to the Demon in front of him. "Aren't you going to heal yourself?" he asked as he watched part of her skin on her temple decay even more. 

She ignored his comment and looked at him. "Let go of my hand." She said as he jerked his hand away from hers, he had completely forgotten that he grabbed her hand. Watching her as she watched the other demon, his gaze followed hers as Tiberius and the older demon spoke to each other.

Realizing that this could take a while Alexander patted his black cloak, grabbing a pack of cigarettes, taking one out by putting the filter to his lips then pulling up. He fished for his lighter and went to light the cigarette, only for his lighter to fail. This caused him to close his eyes in annoyance, letting out a disgruntled sigh in the process. First, the unusual murder and rune, then him almost getting his heart torn out, and now this? He opened his eyes quickly blinking as Morgan held her hand to his cigarette as a small flame erupted from her fingertip. Lighting his cigarette Alexander watched the demon and Drake talk.

"You know those things will kill you right?" Morgan said as Alexander scoffed as he turned to blow out a cloud of smoke into her face as he chuckles. "We both know that won't affect Vampires," he said as her black eyes unblinking watched him as he continued to smoke. A sly grin made its way onto her face as she stoically watched him before snapping her head as the male demon and Tiberius came over.

Elijah's eyes widened as Tiberius relayed to him something he hadn't expected. He was to work with a demon. The box of cigarettes in his hand was immediately crushed as Morgan tensed up next to him, clearly, they thought the same thing and despised the idea of working together. The demon, which he learned was called Dominic glanced over to Morgan. "Hand me that drawing Morgan." He said. Alexander had almost forgotten about the drawing he made earlier and blinked as Morgan flat out denied her elder. Hell, he even knew not to piss off Tiberius, apparently, she wanted to dance with the devil, as the look that Dominic gave her was concerning to say the least. However, she did eventually obey and reached into her back pocket and gave Dominic a look before handing to him.

Neither Alexander nor Tiberius were prepared for the snarl that came from the eldest demon forcing Alexander to take a step back as devil horns started to protrude from his head. Is he really about to shift? He thought as Morgan placed her hand on Dominic's arm. This proceeded to snap him out of his rage as he turned to the NYPD. Hatred and anger in his eyes as his teeth were elongated. "Buckle up buckaroos! Looks like you're dealing with a cult that's trying to bring the Ehlers Family back." He spat burning the drawing in his hand in rage.

Alexander turned pale faced in response to this statement. The Ehlers family, once the most powerful family of demons, had been wiped out almost three-thousand years ago. Considering they were and still are, the worst of the demon race, this meant this was going to be more than a simple murder case. In a sense, the world as they knew it would end if they didn't stop them.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is also from my Wattpad. It will take time for chapters to be submitted so please understand that! Please let me know if you find this outside of Wattpad or Archive.


End file.
